Lacolinium
---- Lacolinium (ラコリニアム rakoriniamu) is a recreational drug used all over the world that is known for its hallucinogenic effects. The drug, although having been first used as legal medication that high status civilians could get access to, is commonly illegal in every country due to past controversies. Lacolinium is widely seen as the ultimate successor to the plant drug cannabis, as it has a more potent and more longer lasting effect on users who make use of the drug. Although the price varies between distributors, Lacolinium is an immensely expensive drug due to the manufacturing process the drug is made through. The drug is also known through various names such as Swamp-water (スワムプワター suwamupuwataa) and Angel Blood (エンジェル ブルーッド enjeru buruuddo). Information Lacolinium comes in various forms that users are able to consume as a means of getting the drug's high. However, the most common form that Lacolinium is presented in is it's conventional, light green liquid form. There are special containers that Laconinium commonly comes in, as a small double bodied plastic vial that users can sip through one end whilst softly squishing the other end to exert liquid out. Manufacturers have different methods to creating the substance which then equals to varying tastes and smells, however the best quality Lacolinium always has a sweetness alike to sugar with a following after taste that is reminiscent to butter; the smell of the substance is extremely pleasant as if it was perfume, which can make it somewhat difficult for a person to determine if someone is high of Lacolinium just from their appearance. The sweeter the Lacolinium tastes, the more expensive it would become, but it doesn't mean that lower quality samples are not sold to the public. Low quality Lacolinium is actually the highest sold variation of the drug due to the amount of time it takes to get to the stage it is as well as the price it is sold at. The drug is commonly sold by low level gangs that operate in the slums of cities under the term Swamp-water (スワムプワター suwamupuwataa), whilst the higher quality versions are known as Angel Blood (エンジェル ブルーッド enjeru buruuddo) by its consumers and its high end distributors. Swamp-water comes at a reasonable price that is around the hundreds, and although gives a lower high than that of Angel Blood, it is still stronger than general cannabis, which is why people prefer this variation over marijuana. The drug is very popular in places such as Western Europe, North America, East Asia and Australia but does have a higher sell rate in third world countries like Venezuela, Saudi Arabia and many parts of the Africas. Being illegal in majority of the world, Lacolinium is a hard drug to come by, but practically worth the time looking for it. The drug is also one that cannot be simply produced by normal civilians, unlike cannabis and methamphetamines, as it requires a lot more in order for a person to even reach Swamp-water level. The recipe of the drug is complex, requiring several different plants that contain the necessary compounds that give Lacolinium the "kick" that it gives its users. Lacolinium is made over a period of time where the longer it is processed, the higher its quality becomes, with dealers comparing this drug to wine. Lacolinium can also appear in a crystal or powder like form, which is created when the drug is dried up enough to become a solid state which can give decent highs. This does however make the Lacolinium weaker than when it was liquid and so is commonly made from the failed attempts of creating a state stronger than Swamp-water. The powder smells just like its liquid counterpart, but has a green-white tinge to the particles, becoming a more forest green the higher the quality was before being dried. This makes it the easiest to transport and carry around as well as broaden the range of methods of consumption for a user. In this state, Lacolinium can be smoked, inhaled through the nose, eaten inside other foods and even eaten by itself. Comparable to its typical liquid form where it is sipped, mixed in foods and even injected at times, Lacolinium's powder form is how the drug has been come to be seen as the recreational drug it is known as today. Similar to its cannabis predecessor, Lacolinium produces a collection of effects that revolve both around physiological, and more notably, psychoactive changes to its users. What most users would describe using the drug is an intense feeling of relaxation from a quick acting euphoria. A person's perception can also be changed due to the effects of the drug, from a major distortion of time and awareness of presence and location as well as illusions for both the vision and hearing. Light entering the eyes can also be changed in a way that the user can also perceive things in different colours. Users also describe pseudohallucinations that become more and more vivid the larger the quantity they consume. The disturbing and overwhelming effect of ataxia that is enhanced by the drug however becomes the most terrifying thing about the drug, as the user's body can simply refuse to move until the "high" is over. Overuse of the drug can lead to problems such as depersonalisation and other dissociative psychological orders. In large quantities, Lacolinium can cause both long term and short term problems for its users, with some users even becoming unconsciously paralysed which some refer to as an Angel Coma. Depending on how much the user has taken in, a standard period of time for someone to be out can range between two days to two weeks. Because of how long a human is out for, they will both by dehydrated and remarkably starved through the whole situation. A person can also lose their whole identity entirely if having used quite a lot. However these effects can vary on people depending on their tolerance to the drug; if one has grown use to Lacolinium in their body then they may not recieve such harsh consequences on their body and mind. But for one to rush into a large bit is extremely dangerous. Bodily effects on the user can be things such as numbness in the mouth, red eyes, lingering sweet smell, a temporary green stain on the tongue or anywhere else depending on how the user consumed it, and impaired motor skills. Users can also become very easy to startle, increased heart rate and a reduced blood pressure. An enhanced anxiety can also be produced from using Lacolinium but continuous use of the drug seems to deter this effect. Whilst most people purchase and use the drug for the experience it produces, some people choose to use the drug during battle due to the rapid effects it has on victims. This drug can be easily used to knock out a group of people with euphoric effects. And there is also less resilience given the lack of movement from users who have consumed the drug. The drug can be produced in a vapour form that can be used by gas bombers and such for easier intoxication. Pictures File:LacoliniumUser.png Trivia *The drug's earliest appearance was in Australia where it was first sold by several pharmacies that had provided an earlier and more stable version of Lacolinium under the name Neurocetam (ヌーロセタム nuurosetamu). *It is a more extreme version of cannabis, and is a substance that should not be taken in loads. *North America, China and India have the highest sell rate of Lacolinium in the world. *There is a set of rules that most users agree to when using the drug and for a better experience: **1. Never do it alone. Always have one sober companion to take care of you incase of a worst case scenario. **2. Always eat and drink loads before usage. No-one knows if you'll be hit with an Angel Coma. **3. Have a comfortable seat. Your body will thank you after when you wake up from the high. *Feel free to use the drug. Category:Terminology Category:Substances Category:Items Category:Drug Category:Drugs